How To Be A Spy
by PotatoCake
Summary: When Griffin suspects that someone is out to harm Big Time Rush, he calls in a group of highly trained professionals to watch over them. Now the most important rule in the spy handbook…never fall in love.  more info inside
1. Chapter 1

Okay….

So I told myself I wasn't going to do this again.

But do I ever listen?

No, of course not.

I really need to go find myself a life.

So this is what has been brewing up in this weird little mind of mine since I seen the preview for Big Time Movie.

Summary

_Being a spy isn't easy, only the craziest sign up for the job. When Griffin suspects that someone is out to harm Big Time Rush, he calls in a group of highly trained professionals to watch over them. Now the most important rule a spy must follow…never fall in love. Love is deadly, it will get you killed if you aren't careful. Can spy squad number 3 complete this mission, or will they die trying? _

Bad summary, I know. But you get the point…

Now what im trying to say here is, I need OC's!

Male and Female OCs!

I will use every last one of them, even if a few are just briefly mentioned, I will use them!

**(Please no Mary or Gary Sues! And no suicidal 'i-must-always-be-depressed-and-hate-life' characters.)**

**Spy Forum**

**Birth Name:**

**Spy Name (The name that BTR and Co. will know them by) :**

**Agent Number:**

**Spy Level: **

**There are three Spy Levels!**

**Level One (Mostly reserved for Spies 23 and up) – The Top Dogs. They are the best of the best and are completely lethal, they get the deadliest missions and are trained killing machines.)**

**Level Two (Spies 14 – 22) – The Cut Throats. These spies are still in training and are assigned the easier, safer missions. They are called Cut Throats for their quick reflexes and quick thinking, they also get to use cool gadgets.**

**Level Three ( Spies 13 and under) – These little hermits have just started training and have to successfully complete task assigned to them from inside the SSS (Secret society of Spies) They have minimal skills and are only privileged to use the boring gadgets. **

**Fake Name 1:**

**Fake Name 2:**

**Fake Name 3:**

**Age:**

**Birthdate:**

**When and why they joined the secret services:**

**Favorite Gadget:**

**(There is no official list of spy gear, so be creative!)**

**Overall appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family (Name, age, and a small description.)**

**(They can be spies too. But if they aren't spies, then your OC can have nothing to do with them.)**

**Strengths:**

**Habits:**

**What makes them mad:**

**BTR guy:**

**(List them in preference.)**

**(If Male OC, then which Palm Woods girl would they take a liking to?)**

I think that's all I will need. Now if you are interested in this story, fill out the forum and submit it in a review. Don't be afraid to be creative or descriptive with them either, have fun with it. :D Can't wait to read these.

.

.

**And here is my OC.**

**Birth Name: Lacey Mae Terrey**

**Spy Nam : Irene 'Ren' Eden Bristow **

**Agent Number: 003**

**Spy Level: Level two**

**Fake Name 1: Kristina Olivia Knight**

**Fake Name 2: Scarlett Hope McDonald**

**Fake Name 3: Debra Elaine Cloud**

**Age: 17**

**Birthdate: May 18th**

**When and why they joined the secret services: (This will be revealed over the course of the story)**

**Favorite Gadget(s)**

**Spike lifter (Small in size, great for quick escapes.) **

**Sunglasses (When you turn them on, they do everything. From location maps, face/voice identification, to video recording. Great for catching the bad guy, or even a day at the beach.)**

**Lights-out Lip-gloss (Put it on and kiss your victim, once they go to taste the flavored goodness left on their lips, it instantly knocks them out cold.)**

**(See what I mean about being creative with them? Haha.)**

**Overall appearance: Mid length sandy blonde hair and grey eyes, five foot three inches and 115 lbs.**

**Family (Name, age, and a small description.)**

**She has no family anymore, that will be explained in the story too.**

**Strengths: Climbing, fitting into small spaces, being used as bait.**

**Habits: She has a slight tick from anthrax poisoning, uses special medication to control it (Don't know if that's really a habit…). She drives like a maniac, anything under eighty miles is way too slow for her.**

**What makes them mad: When she has the bad guy and he ends up escaping. It really boils her blood.**

**BTR guy: Im not totally sure if she will be paired up with anybody yet or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my office door.<p>

I quickly aborted my game of Tetris from the screen wall. "Enter." I said, quickly pulling my feet off the top of my desk.

It was time to be professional.

The door opened as I stood up. "Captain." I welcomed with a single small nod of my head.

Captain Renolds was Head Chief, he assigned missions to us spies and enrolled new members into the SSS. He was around fifty years old, with his salt and pepper hair and his stocky yet muscular structure. I looked up to him in many ways for the things that he has done for me over the years, he was my father in a way. Teaching me the important lessons of life and training me to become a great secret agent, I owed my life to this man.

"Captain Bristow" He countered.

I sighed when the silence donned on.

"What is it this week Captain, jewel thieves trying to rob the Queen again?" I asked, grabbing for my spy kit.

This was going to be a piece of cake, ill have those pathetic little worms begging for mercy by the time im d-

"Not quite Agent Bristow." He said with a small chuckle, cutting off my train of thought.

I tried to hold back my pout, damn it… I was hoping for a paid vacation to England again.

"Then what is my assignment?" I asked, a little discouraged now.

What could be more exciting than another high speed car chase through Wiltshire?

Captain Renolds demeanor darkened. "It's been reported that a group of assassins have been hired to take out a pop group that goes by the name of Big Time Rush." He said darkly.

Nope, definantly not as exciting.

Big Time who?

"Never heard of em'" I admitted, dropping my kit back onto the desk behind me.

The Chief chuckled. "Neither have I, but the Boss said to specifically assign this task to your squad."

I chocked on my spit, Renolds thumped me on the back until I regained my posture.

"But why would he assign me a mission? I thought he only wasted his time on the important members like yourself and General Howard!" I exclaimed.

The Boss Man was a powerful man, probably the most powerful spy in this whole facility…scratch that, he IS the most powerful man in this facility. Whom I have never seen in the eight years that ive been here, nobody has seen him. Only the upper upper level spies that have gained his respect have the privilege to meet him. We armature Cut Throats didn't even know his name, around the office we refer to him as 007. This organization went back about five hundred years, passed down from father to son. Taking ordinary people like me from off the streets and training them to become lethal killing machines, not that I have killed anyone…yet. Boss man was a force to be reckoned with, if anybody had blood on their hands, it was him. It's rumored that he has the whole SSS rigged up, and if he really wanted to, he could kill every person in the entire facility with just a click of a button.

That rumor started after we found Agent Finn deader than a doorknob inside of his office a few weeks ago, after watching the video footage he looked like he was suffocating…We suspected gas chambers had something to do with his death. I don't blame Boss Man for offing that silly bastard, little punk was goofing up my squads name with his reckless behavior and childishness. Because of him I not only have to regain the respect for my squads name, I have to find a new spy to replace him.

I was pulled out of my silent fuming when my screen wall flashed on. A handsome, yet older man popped up on the screen. His hair was well kept and he had a thousand watt smile. His eyes were blacked out with a censor bar, the whole screen was slightly pixilated.

"Agent 003. This mission was assigned to you for two reasons. Reason one, I trust you enough to use this assignment to gain back the respect that Squad Three once held before Mr. Finn so disrespectfully spat on it. Reason two, you as group Captain must lead your squad into this mission and return back to the SSS unharmed. If you complete this task, you will be promoted as Vice and work alongside Agent Renolds and his squad."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You mean ill be promoted to a top dog!" I hated how excited I sounded.

Rule number thirty six – A good spy never shows emotion.

007 Chuckled. "You shall be promoted to a Top Dog, only if the task is successfully completed."

I nod my head in a casual manner. "Sounds simple enough, don't let anything happen to Big Time Rush and get rid of the assassins."

"Exactly, don't let me down Agent Bristow."

I gave a nod. "I will do you proud sir."

The screen went blank then, I turned back to the Chief.

He rolled his eyes. "Let it out." He said, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

I began jumping around my office. "I can't believe it, Boss Man is making me a top dog! Do you know how awesome that is? I mean come on, a top dog!" I sat down on top of my desk with the biggest grin ever stamped across my face.

Renolds chuckled. "You are required to study the Big Time Rush file and hold a meeting with your Squad before taking off to California. I'll have the papers sent to your office tomorrow, if you have any questions you know where to find me." He turned and began making his way to the door.

"Thank you Chief, have a good day!" I said cheerfully.

He stuck his hand up in farewell. "You're welcome Agent Bristow, and don't forget to mail your team about the assignment." He said before closing the door behind him.

I sat in silence for a moment, just going over what just happened. Boss Man assigned me a mission, me! But why? I really couldn't care less right now, because he offered to make me a Top Dog! Only the best of the best like Captain Renolds were privileged the title of Top Dog. With a content sigh I sat down in my desk chair and activated my holographic keyboard, might as well learn as much about these Big Time Rush people and mail my collogues while I was ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter one! Was it good? I hope so…Next chapter I will be introducing the spies in squad three, these spies will be the main characters throughout the story along with BTR. If you haven't submitted an OC for one of the BTR guys you have until the next chapter is posted, and if you just want to submit a spy to be used as an extra, I will be accepting them also. For those of you who used 007 as their number, im sorry but as you can see it is already taken by the Boss Man. So if you want, please let me know what other number you want your spy to have. If not I will just make something up…Anywhos, all the OCs submitted are female. I still need at least three males if anyone is interested to sumbit one! No? Well I tried lol :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The meeting room got silent as I opened the door, squad three looked at me in upmost interest as I stood at the head of the meeting table.<p>

"So what's new Captain?" Agent Scott asked as he leaned back and his chair and threw his feet up on the table.

I looked down at his feet with a frown. "Could you be a little professional around here Wyatt, I'd hate to see you end up in the same position as Finn." I said.

He paled very slightly before quickly pulling his feet down.

Agent Bradley snorted. "She burned you bro." He said with another laugh.

Agent Hart groaned. "Say bro one more time today Blake, I dare you." She hissed, turning her face up from her sketch pad to glare at the raven haired spy.

Blake laughed. "Am I pissing you off, _bro_?" He asked, giving Alyssa a challenging look.

Her fist balled around her pencil, I could tell that she was trying very hard to keep herself from jumping over the table and gouging his eyes out with the thing.

"Im warning you Bradley…."

She was absolutely seething, I could see her fist begin to shake as he started to smirk. If I didn't put a stop to this I was going to be a few more squad members shy, and that was the last thing I needed.

"Agents, this is a ver-"

I found myself being cut off.

"You're not going to do anything, so put that pencil down wichya angry ass."

It was hard to believe that he was a level one spy.

Agent Hart growled.

Like legitly growled.

Blake laughed. "You mad, bro?"

"You like living, bro?" She shot back.

"If you two do not shut up…" Agent Wayland let her threat trail off.

"Awe, don't be such a sour puss Makenzi. This is amusing." Agent Andrew McDonald laughed, staring across the table at her with his mossy green eyes.

Agent Wayland blushed lightly and turned her face down. Hiding behind a curtain of blonde hair. I laughed to myself, she was always the sucker for guys with green eyes.

"Guys! Can you all shut up before she presses the button!" Agent Lockwood shouted, eyeing my wristwatch carefully.

The spies got quiet then and turned to face me.

I smirked, and this is why Jennifer was my Vice.

Chapter three: Section B – A good Vice knows when to break up the banter.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you Agent Lockwood, now. As I was saying, a new mission has been assigned to Squad Three." I told them, glancing around the table at the six spies seated around the large table.

Blake's ears instantly perked up. "Sweet! What is it this time, another high speed chase through Wiltshire? Im gonna need three small kittens, half a pint of cookie dough ice cream, and a-"

"Not quite Agent Bradley." I said, cutting him off.

Makenzi looked over at him with wide eyes. "Why the hell would you need kittens and ice cream for jewel thieves?" She asked.

Blake shrugged. "Rule number one, a good spy uses his head." He stated.

I watched as every spy in the room facepalmed, with the exception of myself and Blake.

It was only out of respect that I didn't facepalm too.

"That's not using your head, that's just being stupid." Agent Hart spat.

Blake placed his hand over his heart. "Bro, that cuts deep." He said, faking a pout.

Alyssa stood up, her chair went crashing to the floor.

Here we go again.

"One more dumbass word out of you Bradley, and you'll be at the top of my hit list!" She shouted.

With a deep sigh I lifted my wrist and clicked the button, will these kiddies ever learn? I watched as they all grabbed for their ears as the room let off a high frequency buzzing noise. Jennifer, Makenzi, and Wyatt completely fell out of their seats over it.

"Turn it off!" Andrew wailed over the sound.

I turned it off five minutes later when I figured they had all learned their lessons. They all let out sighs of relief and picked themselves up off of the floor.

I folded my hands together and began circling around the table. "Now, are you guys ready to be good little spies and listen to your captain? Or do I need to go on this mission alone?" I asked them all with a stern voice.

They all remained silent.

"Excellent." I stated.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." I said, granting access.

We all turned our heads and watched as General Howard, Chief Renolds, and a lower level spy entered the room. The three of them walked to the table and took a seat before turning back to me.

I furrowed my brows. "General, Chief…No disrespect, but what are you guys doing here? I am holding a very important meeting, I don't think now is a goo-"

General Katherine Howard cut me off.

"Special orders from Boss Man, we are now assigned onto this mission with Spy Squad Three." She told me.

I raised a brow and looked at the level three spy seated next to her.

"Why is she here? Lower levels aren't allowed on potentially lethal missions." I stated, looking at the dirty blonde haired girl with interest.

The small girl glared at me before she stood up and grabbed the closest person to her, which just happened to be Blake. She grabbed his arm and effortlessly flipped him ontop of the table, he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

Dusting her hands, she grinned and sat back down.

Agent Hart began to laugh. "Sucker." She mumbled, poking a pained Blake with her pencil.

"Agent Bristow, meet Agent Breanna Marshall. Specialties include climbing, blending with the crowd, and getting what she wants with her irresistible puppy like blue eyes. She is thirteen years of age and Captain of her hermit squad." General Howard said.

"Interesting, but why is she here?" I asked.

Agent Marshall rolled her eyes. "Im part of this squad now, official replacement for that stupid Finn boy, so instead of standing there asking irrelevant questions…Could you please get on with the assignment!" She asked excitedly.

So this was her first real mission, I could tell by her excitement.

Oh the innocents of the hermits.

I really hoped this girl knew what she was in for.

I nod thoughtfully and made my way over to her side. "As your new Captain, I welcome you to Spy Squad Three Agent Marshall." I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

I internally smirked, this was her official enrollment test.

Instead of grabbing my hand, she stood from her seat and stuck her hand up to her head in salute. With a grin I lifted my own hand up to salute the girl.

"Mission accomplished young cut throat, you are now an official level two spy. After this meeting you are to report to my office so we can do the paperwork." I announced.

She grinned up at me before taking her seat again.

I turned back to face my spies. "Now, this mission…'

* * *

><p><strong>And there are the spies of squad three! Sorry if they are not completely in character with your submissions, I just wrote them as they flowed out of my mind and onto Microsoft. They all seem to have a lovehate relationship going on here with eachother, especially Agents Bradley and Hart. Haha….If your spy wasn't used here, don't worry. They will be eventually!**


End file.
